The Prince and the Pauper
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: The prince, Draco, falls in love with a servant by the name of Hermione. It comes slowly and at first Hermione is unwilling. But in a while she begins to warm up to him. Will love allow them to be together? Or will people keep them apart? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**O.k. this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and well, a few things to know: 1) This is set in like the 1600-1700's (it's a year) and there is no magic, well, there may be, I dunno. So, please read it and tell me how you like it. Celebrytie **

**The Pauper's Daughter**

Hermione's mother looked down at her newborn baby. The baby was, obviously, named Hermione. She was in good health, but the mother wasn't. She was going to die.

The doctor hurried into the room.

"Are you doing all right?" he asked worriedly.

The mother looked up and shook her head.

"I'll die soon. Take my Hermione to the queen. Ask her to raise her as a servant. Don't let her die!" The mother said clearly.

The doctor took the baby into his arms and looked at the woman who had spent hours for the baby for to be born.

"Madam, I will everything to make sure this baby lives!" he declared.

The woman smiled. "Good." And then slowly, she died.

XxxxX

In the castle, the Queen Narcissa (A/N how do you spell that name?) had just finished giving birth to her son, Draco Malfoy.

"You will be a wonderful prince, my dear." She smiled.

A servant entered the room.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"M'lady, the doctor has a baby, whose mum died. Can it be a servant when she is older?"

"Of course! You know what to do, give it a home, feed it, the whole bit. Now go away!" the Queen cried.

"Yes, Highness!" the servant scurried out of the room.

**Please tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	2. Take Off Your Shoes

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and reviewers!!!! You guys are all wonderful!!! Tell me how you think this chapter is!!!! Again, Thank you!**

**Oh, yes…I guess I should put a disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but yes, I do own the plat and the story that you're reading!!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione looked up from her chore of washing the royal staircase. She still had 64 steps to go and she was worn out.

Hermione was fourteen and worked hard. She had worked ever since she was three and it was NOT fun work. It didn't help matters that Prince Draco was always making her work harder. And she couldn't complain because he was the prince. And of course, he was always doing it on purpose.

Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairway. She saw Draco and his friends, Harry and Ron. AND their shoes were covered in mud; in fact, every part of them was covered in mud. They were not going to get away with this!

"NO!" Hermione stood and said as they got to the stair she was on.

Harry and Ron looked confused, but then looked smug. Draco smirked.

"No what?" he asked.

"No, Prince Draco. You are NOT going to go a further step. You are going to find a different way to go up the stairs. And it's not this way." Hermione folded her arms in front of her and frowned at him.

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Draco sneered.

"Maybe I can't. But the Queen wants this staircase done in twenty minutes and if I'm not finished, she's going to ask why and I will tell her that three mud-caked princes ran up the stairs before I could get a word out to stop them and when she asks who these princes were, I'll tell her: Prince Harry, Prince Ron, and her son, Prince Draco. How knows what she'll do then." Hermione shrugged as though she didn't have a clue what would happen to them.

Draco scowled.

"You think your really smart, don't you? Well, listen to me, servant-girl, I'm going to go up those stairs whether you like it or not." Draco said quietly.

Hermione studied her problem. She was on an upper stair and could threaten to push him down the stairs. But maybe a different idea could work.

"Take of your shoes at least. That way it won't be harder to clean the stairs." She said.

Draco opened his mouth to say something when Harry tapped him on the shoulder. They turned away and talked in quiet voices so she couldn't hear.

When they turned back, they knelt down and took off their shoes, Ron following their example.

"Fine, you got away with it this time, but you get to take our shoes down and clean them, seeing as you're so good at cleaning things." Draco said before running the rest of the way up the stairs.

Hermione looked at their shoes in disgust and carefully picked up one pair of shoes. She looked over the rail and seeing no one, she dropped them over the edge. The other pairs of shoes followed suite.

After finishing the stairs and reporting they were done, Hermione went to take care of the shoes. Washing and polishing each pair of shoes so that they were spotless, she put them in the shoe closet, where Draco never put his shoes, and went to her next chore.

Not a half hour later, she heard Draco yelling at a servant for not knowing where his shoes were. She smiled and silently laughed. But then Draco appeared before her, looking murderous.

"Where are my shoes, servant girl?"

**Like it? Please, oh please tell me? Did I do good? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Celebryite**


	3. A Interesting Letter

**Hey, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and for their suggestions. I love it when people give suggestions, 'cause it helps me. You guys are all great and keep reviewing!!!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

After I finished my chores, I walked out the servants exit and went to the doctor's cottage. Ever since my mother had died, he had taken care of me. He was my father in a way. Unlike my real father, who I didn't know. He had deserted my mother long before I was born. But I had the feeling he had to leave, like he didn't want to. But who knows?

My days were always tiring. They went something like this: I would get up. Make breakfast for the doctor, go to the castle, work all day until about 8 at night, then I would get home, make dinner, wash the dishes and go to bed. I would always wake a 7 in the morning and go to bed at 10. Somehow, days always seemed the same. I could tell you my day in two words: repetitive and boring.

As I walked in the house, the doctor, Dr. Longbottom (is that right?), greeted me and handed me a letter. I was surprised. I never received mail. The name on the back was Granger, which, from the doctor's confirmation, was my last name. I set some water on the stove and as I waited for it to boil, I opened and read the letter.

_Dear Wife, _

Wait, wife? I wasn't married! I continued reading, my curiosity increasing.

_I was and am sorry to have left you when you were expecting our child. Especially so unexpectedly. My father needed me and as you know, would not accept you for who I married. I have been working hard for him these past 14 years trying to get him to accept you. I told him I now have a child and that she is a princess because I am a prince/king. _

I was really confused now. Maybe this letter was meant to be for someone else. But if it was for my mom, who was dead, that meant I was indeed a princess and my father a king.

_He has accepted the fact that I am married to you and has ordered me to send the child here to meet him. I am coming the 9__th__ of September. Until then, my love. _

_I am dreadfully sorry that I have not written you in all this time, my father would not allow it. Please forgive me. I'll see you soon. _

_All my love,_

_Thomas Granger. _**(A/N: If they do mention Hermione's dad's name in the series, please tell me and I'll change it. For now, it's Thomas.)**

I was in shock. I was a princess? The 9th! Today was the 3rd. My father was coming in six days!! Well, if this letter really wasn't meant for my mom, then, no, I wasn't a princess. But in order to find out was to wait and see if someone came for me on the 9th.

I decided to show the letter to the doctor because maybe he knew about my father and maybe he would be able to tell me if this letter was indeed for my mother. He looked very surprised after he read the letter.

"Do you know if this is my father?" I asked.

Dr. Longbottom sighed and looked at me. Then he cleared his throat and said,

"Hermione, I should have told you this long ago. When your mother was around twenty, a young man came into town. No one knew who he was. No one knew that they found an attraction to each other. In fact, it seemed as though they hated each other. So everyone was surprised when your mom showed signs of being pregnant. Then suddenly the man left, with no one knowing who he was. Even after he was here for a year. His name wasn't known. And then your mother came to me and told me the whole story.

"She told me that they had fallen in love within two months and decided to be married. They were married secretly, out of town. So of course, none of the town knew. He stayed for maybe, oh, six months. Your mom was halfway through the nine months of carrying you. And just as suddenly as he had come, he left. Your mother wasn't extremely troubled. She was certain he would return in a few months in time to see his child be born. When he didn't show as the time came for you to be born, she still didn't lose hope, and never once did she breath his name. To this day I do not know who he is. I do know that your mother was still certain he would come, even just before she died."

I stared at him. This man may not be my father after all. My mother had taken his name to the grave without saying it once. I stood. The water was long past boiling, but I didn't care. I walked outside and ran to the forest close to the castle. And there I sank to the earth and wept. I wept my heart out. I cried out the shock, the pain, and the surprise. And soon I fell asleep. I fell into a deep sleep and did not here footsteps come toward me.

**How was this chapter? Did it give you enough info? Did you like it? Please review and thank you for reading!!!**

**Celebrytie**


	4. A New Friend

**Hey, I love it that people are putting me as a favorite author, but I love and want reviews. They're so special. I have never had a flame and I suggest you don't flame because I'll probably give you a piece of my mind and that will make you feel worse than you made me feel. I like suggestions!!!!**

**I want to thank WinnieThaPoo92: You are such an awesome reviewer and thanks for helping me out!!! **

_**Tell **_**me if ya like this one, don't just put me on your favorite author's list. I **_**want **_**to know how you like it!!!**

Harry's P.O.V.

I was walking through the forest in my newly polished shoes when I heard crying. And not the 'I feel sorry for myself' crying, it was the 'I'm so sad that this happened' or 'I'm heartbroken' crying. Curiosity got the better of me and I quietly came closer. The servant girl that had stood up to Draco lay, crumpled on the ground. I watched as her crying calmed and she fell asleep. I decided to wait and ask her why she was crying.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I awoke, Prince Harry was standing about 10 feet away from me. I must have looked confused, because he smiled and said,

"Hi."

"Hello." I said wondering what on earth he was doing here, watching me. He seemed to read my mind because he said,

"I was taking a walk when I heard someone crying. Why were you crying?"

I hung my head. Then looked up at him. I patted a spot next to me and he came to sit down.

"You really want to know why I was crying?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I really do."

"Well," I said, "Today I got a letter. And if was really meant for my mother, my father's a king or prince."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"I don't _want_ to be a princess!" I cried. " I'll have to marry someone like you!"

"Hey! Not all princes are bad. _I'm _not." Harry protested.

"Well, I know one prince that's a jerk and maybe worse." I said.

Harry's brow furrowed. "You mean Draco? He's not all bad. I don't know why he's so mean to you. Is that the only reason you don't want to be a princess? And why did you read the letter? Didn't your mum tell you that you're a princess?"

My eyes filled with tears.

"That's another problem. My mum died when I was born. She never told anyone who she married. So I don't _know _if this man's actually my dad. It may be meant for someone else. My mum's name was already Granger, I think. So, the letter may actually be for someone else." I whipped away her tears and sniffed.

"So, lets see if I've got this right." Harry said. "Your mum never mentioned your dad's name and died without telling anyone. You don't know if this letter is actually for you. But I still don't get why you don't want to be a princess, its kind of fun – being a prince is at least."

I sighed.

"But it would be hard for me. I've been a servant my whole life. I mean, if I was a princess, servants would be waiting on me and I'd hate it because I can do it myself. If I saw something that needed to be done, I'd do it. Do you get what I'm saying?" I said.

"Just because you're used to doing stuff doesn't mean you can't change." Harry objected. "You'd just get in trouble and even then you might not, because your dad might not care what you do."

"True." I said. "I'd never thought of that. But it's kind of scary too. Because, well, a man I've never met comes to get me. I mean, how will he treat me? Will he want me for his daughter? What if he doesn't because I'm a servant? And what will he do when he finds out mum's dead?" I couldn't keep the questions inside me anymore.

"Hey," Harry soothed. "Why don't you worry about it when it happens? I don't think you should do anything but be who you are. If he doesn't want you, you still have a life here. And that won't change if he doesn't want you."

I smiled.

"You're a great listener. Thank you."

Harry put up his hands in a shrugging gesture. "I've decided being nice to people gets more respect than demanding it and being rude."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad I had someone to talk to." I said.

"Anytime. I'm willing to listen." Said Harry. "What's your name? I don't want to call you 'servant-girl' all the time."

"Hermione." I said. "And your Prince Harry."

"Just Harry."

We stood.

"I'd better get back to the cottage. It's getting dark." I said. I turned and ran toward the cottage, then stopped, turned back and waved. Then continued on to the cottage.

Harry's P.O.V.

"She's a nice girl." I thought. "Shame Draco's so mean to her." I began walking back to the castle where I was spending the night. And then it hit me.

"I've made a new friend." I said aloud. I smiled. It was fun to have a friend who could tell you there troubles and when the time came, you could tell them yours.

**Please tell me how you liked it and if you have any suggestions, please let me know and PLEASE review. Tell me what you liked and what you think I should do. Review, don't just put me on your favorite authors list. **


	5. Working Out Worries

Hermione's P.O.V.

Today was the day before the day when my, well, hopefully, my father was supposed to come. I was a nervous wreak and extremely worried. I decided to write down reasons why I was worried. But I didn't want to do it in the cottage. So I grabbed some paper and a inkbottle and quill and went out into the forest.

I settled down in a shaded place against a tree. It was quiet and peaceful. _Perfect. _I thought. Then I frowned and concentrated on the task in front of me. I dipped the quill into the ink bottle and wrote at the top:

**_Reasons Why I Am Worried _**

Harry's P.O.V.

I entered the forest and began walking. Draco was being very rude today. I wasn't sure why but I heard him say something about "the servant-girl's not working today, what am I going to do?" Harry smirked. Did Draco _like _Hermione? Ugh, he couldn't imagine them together. Draco was too…snobbish? He wasn't sure. But they did not belong together. But anyway, because Hermione wasn't working today, all Draco had done today was sulk. Ron wasn't here today so it was kind of boring. Harry had left Draco staring off into space.

I had been walking when a cheerful, but hysteric voice rang out.

"Hey, Harry! Over here!" Hermione sat against a tree, waving to me. I smiled and jogged over to her. She covered a paper and smiled up at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, escaping from a sulking prince, you?" I said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, um…nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"_Really?_" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course." She said.

I spied the top of her paper and quickly dived in and pulled it out of her hiding spot.

"Hey!" she cried. "Give that back! It's mine!" She yelled and tried to grab it from me.

"I'm aware that it's yours, but _I_ am going to read it." I said and pushed her away.

Hermione's P.O.V.

" 'Reasons why I am worried:'" Harry read. He read the whole list to me.

"**1) What if he doesn't like me? **Hermione, I told you that no matter what if he doesn't like you, you can choose to stay here." Harry looked at me reproachfully and then continued.

"**2) What if he doesn't want me for his daughter? **Then you can stay here.

"**3) What if he makes me marry Draco?**" Harry laughed. "I doubt he will make you marry Draco if you protest.

**4) What if he's disgusted with me and sends me somewhere I don't want to be? **Then, my dear, all I can say is that you will be able to endure it, find it fun, or run away." Harry continued down the list.

"**5) What if he takes me away from everything and everyone I love and never allows me to return?**" Harry sighed. "I'd find you and protect you from every harm and you would have a piece of home with you." Harry paused, then continued, "Hermione, these are all a bunch of 'what if's. None of this may happen and until it does, you don't need to worry about it."

I looked at Harry and sighed. He was such a good friend. Always trying to help and willing to listen.

"But what if all of it does happen?" I asked.

"Oh, Hermione. Maybe a hug is what you need to get rid of the worries. Come here." Said Harry. He reached out and gave me a brotherly hug. Tears stung my eyes. I wanted a brother. I wanted a family and if my father didn't love me, then I might never get the family I wanted.

Harry drew back and saw my tears.

"Hey, your not supposed to cry. What's wrong now?"

I sniffed.

"Harry, will you be like my brother?" I asked timidly.

He paused, then smiled.

"I'll be your brother until the very end." He said.

"Thank you!" I cried. "You just made all my worries go away!" I gave him another hug.

"Aw, what's this? You like her, Harry?" A voice interrupted our embrace.

We pulled apart, startled. Draco stood, leaning against a tree, his arms folded as though he'd been there awhile. I didn't blush, and neither did Harry. We both knew our place.

Harry stood.

"Whether I like her is no concern of yours, Draco. I was helping her with some problems."

I stood as well.

"I'll see you later, Harry." I curtsied to Draco and hurried away. The look in Draco's eyes had scared me. It seemed like anger, and…jealousy. But what he was jealous about I wasn't sure.

**Hey, thank you for reading and please REVIEW!!! I hope you liked this chapter, it was written on the spur of the moment. So it's probably blah, but hey, everyone's opinion counts, so tell me what you think!**

Celebrytie


	6. Jealousy

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, although it wasn't much :(. But hey, I still thank you:)! All right, some of the people who reviewed said I should make Draco happy. Who thought he was sad? I sure didn't! So this chapter is…Draco's. And if its boring it's because I'm tired and I'm babysitting kids I've never met tonight, so I have to go through the whole instructions and getting the kids to like me again. **

**Sorry, I'm blabbering; I do that. Read on!!**

Draco's P.O.V.

Harry walked back to the castle with me, but he didn't say much.

"So, do you like her?" I asked. He looked up startled.

"As a sister, I do." He said quietly. We walked for a few more minutes in silence.

"So…how did you…become friends with her?" I asked. Harry was silent for a few minutes then said,

"I found her crying the day she cleaned our shoes. I asked why and she just poured her problems on me. Don't get me wrong-I'm glad she did-she's probably the best friend I've ever had-besides you and Ron." Harry said.

"Do you know her life story?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, kind of. Do you?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "She was born a few hours before me. She was born at like…11 at night and I was born at 1 in the morning the next day. She's been a servant in the castle since she was three."

"How do you know all the birth stuff?" Harry asked.

"Dr. Longbottom told me. He takes care of her."

"So, you asked about her?" Harry asked, surprised and curious.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said with a small smile on my lips.

"If it's not rude of me, why are you so mean to her?" Harry queried.

"Because I want her to remember her place." I said roughly. We had reached the castle and walked away from him. "See you." I called.

The truth was, she was a nice girl and I was a jerk. I wanted her to notice me. I was also jealous about the friendship she had with Harry. Sure, Harry and Ron were great friends, but for some reason, I didn't trust them with my problems. I didn't trust them to help me with them either. I was a lousy friend and she was turning out to be nicer to Harry than I was. I guess I kind of ruled over them because my mother was the ruling queen. She had an alliance with Harry and Ron's parents.

I was tired from thinking so I decided to take a nap. Soon I was fast asleep.

**Boring chapter, huh? I don't expect any reviews at all because I know how boring this chapter was. Sorry, I didn't have a good idea for Draco. I just wanted him to get his feelings out because I wanted you to know that he's jealous about Harry and Hermione's friendship. He doesn't exactly like her…**

**So yeah, review if you really want to. I'll love you for the rest of my life if you do because I don't expect any reviews at all.**

**I'll try to update when I can. It may be tomorrow, it may be next week…but it won't be long, I promise. **

**Celebrytie**


	7. Who's At The Door?

**All right, so I'm late on updating, call my mom and spank me thrice. I've been busy!!! (Doing nothing) but anyways. This is going to be a short chapter, unless it turns out long. I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers! THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE!!!! You guys are all wonderful people, I can tell!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

The day had arrived. My father was supposed to show up anytime today and I had made sure I'd gotten the day off. I'd had one yesterday, but who's counting. I was nervous. VERY nervous. I had washed my hair, taken a bath, cleaned my nails, and done my unruly hair in nice curls and in a half bun. I had found my best dress and made sure it was spotless. The dress was somewhat plain, but prettier than any other ones of mine.

It was a light blue, maybe the color of the sky. The bodice was tight; making sure my figure was seen. The skirt went to the ground and covered my feet. The skirt didn't flow out like I totally wanted it to, but it would have to do. I also had matching slippers. The sleeves went to above the elbow before flowing out, so that they hung off my arms.

I was sitting on the window seat, watching for a carriage. I was also playing in my mind how I would tell my father that mother was dead, and I was his child. What if he didn't believe me? What if he thought I was faking?

Dr. Longbottom was delivering twin babies 2 miles from here and had taken our horse and buggy. Every so often, I would look down at my nails to make sure they were clean then I would stand and look in the mirror to make sure my face was clean and my hair was perfect. I sat back down, sighing. I had been at the window for at least ten minutes and still no one had showed. Did he know to come here? The doctor had said that this is where my mum had lived when she and my dad were married. I didn't know that they had been so near the castle. But I didn't know a lot about the marriage.

I decided to go get a book and read until my father came. I went to the bookshelf and picked up a book, not really caring what it was. I sat down on the window seat and soon lost myself in the book.

When a knock sounded on the door, I jumped and then immediately got up and went for it. As I reached to open it, I stopped. Was I prepared for this? I took three deep breaths and flung the door open.

**And I leave you because I can't decide. Should it be Harry coming to make sure she's okay, should it be her father as planned, or should it be Draco, coming to talk for a reason unknown to readers? If I get 5 reviews with an opinion, then I'll update by tonight. But if I get below 5, you'll have to wait until I make up my mind, so help make up my mind and you'll have an update by tonight!**

**Luv ya all!!!**

**Celebrytie**


	8. Since When Did You Care?

**Aw, you guys are so sweet! Thank you for responding so quickly! All right, my two goals for this chapter are:**

**1) Do as reviewers said**

**2) Make a nice long chapter that you'll all enjoy!**

**So yeah, on with the story!**

From last chapter:

_When a knock sounded on the door, I jumped and then immediately got up and went for it. As I reached to open it, I stopped. Was I prepared for this? I took three deep breaths and flung the door open._

A tall man stood before me. He was smiling slightly when I opened the door, but when he saw me, his smile disappeared.

"Is Mary Granger here?" he asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mary Granger died 14 years ago." I answered. It broke my heart to see the man visibly collapse. His shoulders sagged and he hung his head.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

He looked up at me and seemed to study me. I opened the door wider and he entered. I motioned to the only sofa in the room and he sat.

"Are you…Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"As you may know, I am your father, Thomas Granger." He began.

I held up my hand to stop him.

"I know. Mother died when I was born. The doctor has been caring me for 14 years." I said.

"But didn't she tell you? That you're a-"

"-A princess? I found out when I got your letter." I said.

"So…she never told anyone?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "She only somewhat told the doctor."

"Well, what have you been doing for the past 14 years?" He asked.

"I've been working in the castle for Queen Narcissa and her son Prince Draco." I said.

"A servant?" Thomas's brow furrowed. "Well, what else could you do?" he seemed to murmur to himself. "Well, I hope they treated you as well as can be expected." He looked at me as if I could reassure him.

"Well," I said. "They weren't terrible to me. Prince Draco could have been a bit better, but he is a prince."

Thomas smiled.

"I'll leave the choice to you. You can stay here and continue working for the royal family or you can enter into a royal family." He said.

Before I could voice my response, there was a knock on the door. I stood and hurried to answer it. I nearly fainted when I saw Draco on my doorstep.

He looked nervous and confused. .

"What do you want?" I asked a little too sharply.

"Um, well, first of all, I was wondering why there is a Royal Carriage from halfway across the country _here, _at the doctor's cottage? And second, I was wondering if I could…" his voice trailed off as he looked behind me. I turned to find my father standing behind me.

"Oh, um, Prince Draco, this is my father, the, um, King…Thomas." I said. I didn't know if my dad was a prince or king.

"Hello, Draco." My father greeted.

Draco just stared at him. After a few minutes he looked at me.

"Wait, you mean to tell me _now, _that you're a…princess?" He exploded.

"I…" I looked at my father, who nodded and then I dragged Draco away from the cottage, closing the door behind me.

After reaching a place far from where people could hear us, I began my rant. (If you could call it that.)

"Since when on earth did you care about who or what I was?!" I exclaimed.

Draco frowned at me.

"Well? When did you find out?" he asked.

"Six days ago." I said coolly.

"SIX!!! And who did you tell?" He screeched in a half boy, half girl way.

"The doctor. And Harry." I said. What on earth was he getting at? Why would I tell _him_?

"Why didn't you tell me? Or my mum?" He yelled.

I was glad I had dragged us away from civilization.

"What would be the point in that?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, Let's see. First off, we could have made sure he was actually your dad. Second, we could have made you look a lot better and we could have given you a room more to your comfort." He began listing things off, but I only caught the second thing.

"Wait." I put both hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side. "You think I don't look pretty?" I asked.

He stopped, his mouth open. Hurriedly he closed it.

"Well, I never said you looked bad. But we-my mum-could have made you look _prettier._" He corrected himself hastily.

"So…I only look like an average pretty girl?" Why on earth was I flirting with him?

_You mean provoking him into saying stuff he doesn't mean. _A voice somewhere in my head told me.

**I'm not provoking him! I want to know if he thinks I'm pretty! **I protested.

_Yeah right, you want to make him say stuff he doesn't mean and then when he yells at you for doing it, you want him to feel guilty for yelling at you. _How could a voice I didn't know say stuff like that? Wait that was me saying that. It was my conscience. I groaned.

Draco looked at me funny.

"You're a perfectly pretty girl." He said. "I'm just saying my mum could make you prettier, more attractive than you already are."

I gaped at him in astonishment. Did he realize what he just said? I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be flattered. He seemed to be talking to no one. Finally he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"I-I" he stuttered.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Draco. That's all I need to hear. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go pack so I can go with my father." I lifted my skirts and began walking back to the cottage.

"Wait!" Draco called out.

I stopped and turned.

"Your not mad, are you?" he asked.

"Mad?" I asked confused. "Why would I be mad?"

He sighed.

"I'll see you, then." He said and walked towards the castle.

I was very confused. He hadn't insulted me, why should I be mad? I shrugged and continued back to the cottage.

Okay, so I hope that was long enough. I'm not sure I did the character of Draco very well. If you were expecting something more, please let me know. I didn't have them kiss because I think it's too soon and well, the conversation wasn't good for kissing, if you ask me.

**If you want me to write more and update soon, I'm expecting 7 reviews because that's what I got so far today and it made me so happy!!!! **

**(I jump up and begin dancing around the room.) (I would do the dance, but my brothers would think I was really weird, as if they don't already.)**

**Okay, so…see ya soon. Thanks for the reviews. I love you all (in the sisterly way)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Celebrytie**


	9. A Temper

**Ok, so far I've only got 5 reviews for chapter 8 Maybe that will change(hint, hint) I'm kind bored, so I'll get started on the chapter…………………Getting tired of seeing dots? Me too, so I'll start now.**

**I love you, reviewers!!!! **

Hermione's P.O.V.

I looked out the window of Queen Narcissa's castle. Father and me were staying here for the night and then we would be on our way to visit my grandfather, the king Jordan. Father said he was a little crazy in the head, so I had to be on my guard when we got there. I wanted to say good-bye to Harry, but Draco said that he had to go home for the week. More like Draco sent him home for the week.

A knock on the door made me turn.

"Come in." I called. A maid entered.

"Your father said for me to give you a bath and dress you for the ball tonight." She said.

"A ball?" I asked. "Ah, well, lets get it over with." I shrugged. She nodded and called for a tub to be filled.

Draco's P.O.V.

Boredom. It happened a lot. I would sit in a window seat and just think. Because I was bored. So Hermione was a princess? What did I care? I could court her now? Why would I want to? I was 14, for crying out loud!!

I jumped at the sound of a shriek.

"NO! I will not wear that dress! It's indecent!" I heard the newly found princess yell. I rolled my eyes and decided to go watch the fight. What else was there to do?

I ran up the staircase and entered Hermione's room, and leaned against the doorframe. She was wrapped in a robe, her hair dripping from a recent bath. Dang, she sure was pretty with a angry red face and glaring eyes. The maid was wringing her hands together.

"What, Highness, will you wear then? It would be an honor to wear it." The maid said worriedly. She was probably worried that she would get fired.

I studied the dress. It was a light rose pink. With ruffles, the skirt coming out. **(A/N Yule ball dress is being described. :) **What on earth was wrong with it?

"What's the matter?" I asked. Hermione turned her beautiful glaring eyes on me.

She paled.

"Uh, what are you…doing here?" she stammered.

"Watching." I smirked. At my answer her face turned a bright red.

"Get. Out!" She shrieked. "Go! You have no right to watch me! You…disgusting little peeping tom!" She yelled. Gosh, she was throwing a fit. The whole kingdom could hear her!

"I'm not peeping. I'm watching. There's nothing wrong with the dress. Just wear it and everyone will be happy!" I said and quickly left before she could protest.

I smiled. She had a temper. What I would consider a wonderful challenge. Now I just had to tame it. Sure, I was 14. But at some point in life, I needed to practice.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I stared after Draco in astonishment. He would like me to wear that piece of…nothing? I looked it over again. Well, I guess it wasn't too bad. Why was I changing my mind for him? Like I cared what he thought. But anyway…

"All right. I'll wear it." I said. The maid looked fairly relived and she began to smile.

"Thank you, Highness. I don't want to lose my job." She said.

I smiled. "I want to look my best for everyone." I said more to myself than to the maid.

**It's short and sweet. Please leave a review! Luv y'all!**

**Bryt**


	10. The Ball

**Ok, my dear readers (and reviewers) Here's what I want you to do: Read the story! **

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**View all grammar mistakes and tell me!**_

_**Interesting? Tell me!**_

_**Enjoy it while it lasts, not every chapter I write is 10 pages long!**_

_**Wonderful rules! Now follow them!**_

_**! Thank you!**_

_The Ball In Third Person _

Hermione looked around the ballroom nervously. She spotted Harry and hurried toward him.

"Hello, Princess Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Don't call me that!" she said a little louder than she should have. A few faces turned.

"Sorry, want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

They swept out onto the floor and were not aware of a pair of eyes watching them.

Draco was bored. Again. Girls trying to dance with him. Especially a girl, Pansy Parkinson **(Right? Wrong?) **

"Please, Prince Draco, please dance with me!" she cried.

"NO! I already danced with you once! And I'll never do it again!" He hissed at her so no one else would hear him. Then he hurried away.

He searched and soon found Hermione. She was coming towards him. Draco's jaw dropped. She was beautiful. The dress **(the one from the Yule Ball)** looked stunning on her. Her hair was up in a half bun and ringlets. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

"Draco?" her voice was heaven. WAIT!! When did he even start to like this…this…Princess?!

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where's Prince Ron? Harry said he wanted to dance with me." Hermione was looking around the room, searching for the red haired prince.

"While we wait for him, would you care to dance with me?" Draco was surprised at the words. He really shouldn't be attracted her, after knowing her past of being a servant. She was never beautiful before.

"Sure." She said uncertainly.

They danced three songs, stopping every time to see if Ron had appeared. But he never showed.

"Funny he isn't here." Draco said. "he said he'd be here."

Soon it was time for dinner. Hermione sat next to her father with Draco on the other side of her. Dinner was wonderful. As the meal began to end, King Thomas stood.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my daughter, Hermione. She will be leaving with me tomorrow."

Everyone stood and Hermione stayed seated, unsure what to do. She smiled timidly. Her father motioned for her to stand and she did. She turned out to the people, facing Draco. She smiled.

It all happened so fast. A servant came between her and Draco and bumped his elbow as they pulled away. To Hermione, it looked like he realized what was happening, but decided to let his drink fall anyway. And so it did and fell and landed on her dress.

Hermione stared at her dress. The one she had not wanted to wear, the one Draco had told her to. That was his plan, she realized. He wanted her to wear the dress so he could ruin it and humiliate her!

She looked up at him.

"You did that on purpose!" She hissed and then ran from the room, sobbing.

"Hermione! Wait!" he ran after her. He gained on her and grabbed her arm, twisting her around. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right!" she said. "I can tell when things are on purpose. You were always pulling pranks on me when I was a servant. This is no different." She pulled back her hand and let it smack across his face. "And to think I was starting to fall in love with you!"

Draco stared at her and she put a hand to her mouth, paling quickly, her eyes wide. "Oh no!" She murmured and ran away.

Draco didn't try to stop her. She had started to fall in love with him? It couldn't be. He didn't believe his ears.

"Love me?" He muttered. "I was just hearing things. She said something else." He shook his head and went outside. He didn't want to face anyone else. They'd ask what had happened. He'd leave it alone until he figured it out himself.

**Okay, so, go back to the top if you need to, follow the instructions and… **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Bryt!**


	11. Forgive and Forget

**All right, so people complain that the chapters are too short, they want longer chapters, AND they want me to update soon. It CAN'T work!!! Either you get quick updates and short chapters or you wait…oh, six weeks for a long chapter that isn't really long. So which ever ya want…let me know! (You'll still probably get short chapters) All right… who remembers the rules??? Anyone???**

**Fill IN THE BLANKS IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Btw, today's a short chapter…sorry!**

**Oh yeah, um…in the last chapter where sweet little Hermione said she was like, starting to love Draco. I meant to say 'like' ok? So change it mentally…thank you. I was falling in love with someone I liked before all over again that day…(big long sad, happy sigh)**

Draco's P.O.V.

_Princess _Hermione is leaving today. I sighed. She was still mad at me. Even though it WAS an accident. And she won't even listen to me!! How unfair is that? Pretty unfair in my opinion.

Again I sighed.

_Lonely, you're so lonely. You have nobody…to call your own._

**Shut up, conscience!!! **I yelled at my mind.

_Why? You are lonely. You do have nobody...to call your own._

**I know, but you do not have to rub it in! **

Just go tell her your sorry! Get it off your conscience. 

**You ARE my conscience. And she won't listen even if I do try to explain.**

_Just go do it or I'll bug you for the rest of your life. _

**You do that anyway. **I pointed out. But I got up from the window seat and went to Hermione's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" she sounded tired and annoyed.

"Me." I said. "I have to tell you something…before you leave."

I heard her mutter something and the door was flung open.

"What?" she asked crossly.

"It was an accident. The servant bumped me and it spilled. I'm sorry and I don't care if you forgive me or not. If your not willing to forgive that's your problem. I'm not in the wrong and I just had to get it off my conscience 'cause it was annoying me!" I said in a rush and then marched away.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard her quietly say,

"I forgive you. Even if it doesn't matter and you can't hear me say it." And then I heard her door close.

I sighed happily.

_See? _My conscience pointed out.

**I did it to get it off my mind, not my conscience. **I said.

_Same thing! _My conscience cried indignantly.

**Be quiet! I did what you wanted me to and so just BE QUIET!!! **

FINE! 

Finally my mind was at piece. I wandered around for a while and then headed back to my window seat. I stopped at the sight of someone else sitting in my favorite spot!!!

**Dun Dun!!! Not much of a cliffy, I know.**

**Well, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
**


	12. Almost A Kiss

**Hey, I didn't get many reviews for chapter 11. I'm not surprised; I didn't like it myself. I must admit I'm disappointed with myself. I'm not good at writing long chapters for you guys 'cause I feel I have to finish the chapter the day I start it. **

**I enjoy getting reviews, so I hope you remember the rules. Lets go over them in case you don't.**

**_Read the story!_**

**_Enjoy it!_**

**_View all grammer mistakes and tell me!_**

**_Interestin? Tell me!_**

**_Enjoy it while it lasts, not every chapter is 10 pages long!_**

**_Wonderful rules! Now follow them!_**

**_! Thank you!_**

****

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I stared at Draco, who was gaping at me.

"What are you doing here?" He sputtered. He closed his mouth after speaking.

"Um, I wanted some piece and quiet and this seemed a nice place." I said. Why was he so mad about that?

"Well, there are lots of windows seats in the castle. Why'd you pick this one?" Draco asked.

"Because you come here." I said quietly.

"And why would you want to come to the one? Just because I came here?" He demanded.

Why was he being so rude?

"I needed to talk to you." I said softly.

He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, mouth half open. "Talk to me? About what?" He folded his arms over his chest.

I stood. Then sat back down. Gosh, this was hard!

"I want you to know." I started. Draco stepped closer to me. I realized I was whispering. "That…I forgive you. I realize it was an accident and…" My voice trailed off, then I continued. "But I meant what I said afterwards."

Draco came closer. He was only a couple feet from me. "What did you say?" he asked softly, in a quiet, persuasive voice.

"I am-was- starting to like you." I said, forcing my voice to work. Why was I so nervous?

"Was? You mean you don't now?" Draco sounded hurt.

"Well," I said uncertainly. "Your mood changes a lot, so I'm sure what side I like." Why did I say that?

"How many sides do I have?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"Three." I answered.

"What are they?" Draco asked, taking a step closer.

"Well, your first one is playing pranks on people, like me. Your second is, well, nice, comforting, and kind. The third is mean, demanding, and rude." I said. He was so close!

"What is your favorite?" Draco asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I'd have to say the third. I think."

"You think?" Draco asked. "The third? Why?"

"Well, when you act like that, you look, uh, cute." I stuttered. "And well," I shrugged. "I like it."

Draco tentatively touched my cheek.

"Your so cute when your not sure what to say." He said. His eyes seemed glazed, as though he was in a trance. "But I've decided you're always cute. Always were."

"Oh." I said nervously. "Thanks."

He chuckled. Then he leaned in. I leaned back.

"Don't." He drew back, hurt in his eyes. I felt a pang in my heart. "Please don't kiss me."

He removed his hand from my cheek and it felt cold. I felt cold all over.

He started toward the door, then paused in the doorway and turned.

"Why not?" he asked.

I just shook my head. He frowned and left.

I stood in shock. Why hadn't I let him kiss me? Why? I didn't notice I was crying until I felt something land on my hand. Did it really upset me that much?

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I put on my cloak and traveling gloves. We were leaving. A servant helped me into the carriage. And then the door clicked shut. I glanced out the window and waved to Queen Narcissa. Draco hadn't come out. Did I hurt him that much?

"Are you all right?" My father asked.

"Just nervous. And a little sad that I'll be leaving my home." I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll come back whenever you want to." Thomas promised.

"Thank you, Father." I said and leaned over and gave him a hug.

**How do you like? I liked it for the most part. **

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Bryt**


	13. Birthday Ball

**Okay, this chapter may be short, but it needs to be in here. If not for you, for me. **

**I have been happy that I've been getting reviews. Because you review, you get more chapters.**

**Luv y'all!!!!!**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Another boring day for the life of me, Draco, Prince. I sighed. It had been a two years since Hermione had left and so far she hadn't returned and life was boring. **(A/N sorry that I skipped 2 years of life but I need to get the story going) **Harry and Ron were going around the country being suited with girls. **(A/N if you don't know what that means, it means a wife is being found for them) **Yuck! I'm so glad Mother hasn't started doing that. But then, Ron and Harry are like four to five months older than me. My birthday was in two weeks. And Mother said someone was planning a birthday party for me. But she wouldn't tell me who or when or where.

"Highness, a letter for you." I turned from my window seat and took a crimson red envelope from the servant.

"Thanks." I muttered. Who was this from? I turned it over and opened it and read the fancy card:

_Prince Draco, _

_In honor of your sixteenth birthday, my daughter, Hermione, and me are holding a ball at my father's, the King Jordan, castle. On the day of your birth, July 21__st__, we are excited to see you there!_

_Prince Thomas_

A ball? For me?

"Mother!" I yelled. I marched to the throne room.

"Mother! Do you know about this?" I thrust the invitation at her. She looked down and calmly read it. Then she looked up at me.

"Of course I know about it. I told Prince Thomas to plan it."

"Mother, how could you?! What if I don't want to go?!"

Queen Narcissa shrugged. "You have to now. I told them we would be coming the day before the ball."

"What if I won't go?" I asked.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "I tie you up and drag you behind the carriage." She threatened.

"Fine. I'll go." I said defeated.

"Dear, I was only teasing." She said. I looked up hopefully. "But you still have to go." She continued. "I'm going to find you the proper wife."

"Ugh, go ahead. I won't marry her though."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "You have someone else in mind?" she asked.

"Um, no."

"Very well. You're dismissed." She waved her hand at me. I turned and went to my room.

Fine, I would go. But no one said I had to enjoy it.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Father!!" I yelled.

"Yes, dear?" he looked up from his meal. He always ate in the middle of the day.

"A ball? For Draco? Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out about that."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"It's a ball for his birthday which is that day. And it was supposed to be a surprise."

"But why couldn't I know?" I asked.

"Because Queen Narcissa said so!" my father said impatiently.

"Oh." I said. What was she up to? I wondered.

"Thanks." I said. And then I went to my room.

**Thanks for reading! Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	14. Getting There

**Ok, so I got like, 8 reviews for the last chapter. I guess that's not too bad. But I wish I got more. But hey, I'm not complaining. (Yeah right)**

**Ok, this chapter may seem a little weird, but that's one of my middle names. The other is Crazy. And I won't let you know my real one. So yeah, here's the chapter.**

**Draco's P.O.V. **

I stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the towering castle before me. Wow, it was bigger than anything I'd ever seen. My mother came out of the carriage behind me.

"Come along, Draco." She didn't even bother to look at what was before her. Some people see too much greatness. Like my mother. She hurried up the stairs with me following slowly behind her. I was still looking around when I saw _her_.

She was in a pale rose dress looking out the window. I wasn't sure at what. But I could tell she had changed. Her hair was longer, less curly, and still a light brown. She was taller, not much though. Let's just put it this way, she was beautiful. Who, you might wondering. Well, it should be obvious. I mean, how many girls do I know? It was Hermione. Sorry, _Princess_ Hermione. **(A/N sorry if Draco's acting weird. I'm acting weird because someone reading my story over my shoulder, so to speak) **

She turned and saw me. She looked momentarily startled. Then all expression left her face and she walked past me without a backward glance.

"Draco!" Queen Narcissa called. I hurried to catch up with her.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I ran-well, I didn't really run- I walked quickly to my room. He hadn't really changed, but let's just say he was extremely handsome and more manly looking. **(A/N: That sentence just made me laugh out loud!!! lol) **My stomach felt funny. I felt lightheaded. And then I fainted. **(A/N: my bro is choking back laughter) **

**Sorry, I just couldn't concentrate anymore. I promise I'll update by tomorrow. And if I forget, please PM me. I don't expect to receive ANY reviews, so I won't ask you to. Next chapter: Kiss The Girl. See y'all later!**

**Bryt**


	15. Kiss The Girl

**All right. I got three reviews for chapter 14 and I loved them!!! I promised I would have the 15****th**** chapter out as soon as I could write it and so here goes. **

**By the way, the lyrics are in italics and it's Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale somewhat based on the music video. Any people who do not like lyrics in a story, I'm truly sorry. **

**Third Person P.O.V. **

Draco smiled and shook hands with people as they wished him a happy birthday. After what seemed like hours, the birthday party ball officially started. Musicians began to play and Draco looked around at all the people dancing and then he saw her.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

Draco couldn't remember a time Hermione had looked so beautiful. She wasn't looking at him and he was somewhat relieved.

"Go on, ask her to dance." A familiar voice said and Draco turned to see Harry.

"Naw," said Draco. "I'd rather watch her."

"I think you should dance with her. Go on or I'll make you." Draco cast another glance at Hermione. She was looking at him.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

She looked away quickly and Draco shrugged.

"Fine, but if she says no, it's your fault." He muttered to Harry. He slowly walked over to her. Her back was toward him and he was somewhat nervous. The last time they had talked to eachother it hadn't ended to well. He cleared his throat and she turned towards him.

"Yes?" her brown eyes stared into his grey ones.

"Um, um, would you like a drink?" he stuttered. Her brow creased.

"Uh, I already have one, thank you though." She said.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Oh, right. Well…" Draco's voice trailed off and he just looked at her.

_  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. A smiled flashed across her face.

"Yes." She said. Draco took her in his arms and began to waltz her around the room. As they passed Harry and a stunning redhead, Harry mouthed the words, 'Kiss her'. Draco shook his head wildly.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him, looking confused.

"Uh," Draco stammered, "Nothing." With one final glance at Harry, who nodded, he leaned down, coming close to Hermione's lips.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Just as his lips brushed across Hermione's the song ended. Instead of continuing to kiss her, he pulled back. A look of hurt, confusion, and shock entered Hermione's face.

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

"Thank you for the dance." She managed to murmur before slipping away.

"Hermione…" he called out softly. She turned.

"Nevermind." He murmured.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

She began to walk away and Draco saw Harry shake his head at him. Draco frowned and quickly began to go after her. She was just outside the ballroom before he grabbed her arm and pulled around to face him. Her face was innocent as she asked,

"Yes, Draco?" Draco smiled and put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her face to his. There was a second of hesitance and then Draco's lips came down on Hermiones. He felt her hands on his chest. It was after long seconds that their lips came apart.

Hermione stared up at him with a look of happiness and then she pulled away and went back into the ballroom. Draco stayed behind. She hadn't looked mad. A few minutes passed and Harry came out.

"Did you do it?" he asked. Draco nodded.

"Good. Now come on, it's time for the guests to sing you happy birthday and for all of us to eat the three feet tall cake that's about as wide as my uncle Vernon."

Draco chuckled and together they went back into the ballroom. As soon as they left Queen Narcissa turned to Prince/King Thomas.

"See, I told you Harry could get them to kiss!" she exclaimed. Thomas shook his head

"True Harry helped, but Draco had to of wanted to do it himself otherwise there is no way Harry could have made them kiss."

"Well, I still think that they are prefectly suited for each other. I would love your daughter to be my daughter-in-law."

"I told you that I will not let her marry unless it is for love and one kiss does not mean love!" Thomas said.

"But it can lead to love." Said Narcissa slyly.

"Come on now, Narcissa, I let you play your game. Now lets go wish your son a happy birthday." Thomas took Narcissa's arm and led her into the ballroom where everyone was singing to Draco. He was a light pink from embarressment. Thomas caught the look on his daughters face as she watched Draco.

Could only one kiss lead to love?

**And how did you like it? I think that was probably my best chapter so far. Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And let me now how you liked it. Was it too fast? Would you like something to happen?**

**Let me know! I will not update until I get 5 reviews!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Bryt**


	16. The Meeting and A Dream

**I'm sorry for not updating so soon. I've had like, three headaches and I can tell my eyesight is getting worse because I get countless eye aches. Don't pity me though. It's my fault because I read way too much. So I've been giving my eyes a rest from the computer and it's working, a little.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you all in another short chapter. But it might spark your interest. So here goes and please enjoy it. I don't blame you if you don't want review.**

**Oh, yes! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. You cannot believe how much they mean to me. Thank you so much!**

Third Person P.O.V.

"Thomas, they must get married!" Narcissa said later that evening. Her and Thomas were in a small, private room arguing.

"They don't love each other!" Thomas insisted. "I've told you Hermione will only marry for love."

"Well, it's very clear to me that their in love!" Narcissa's voice rose.

"It might be love, but it isn't strong enough to bloom." Thomas protested.

"Ha!" Narcissa frowned. "You can tell their in love. If Draco doesn't marry in a month after his 16th birthday, which is today, I will be pushed off the throne by your father!"

"Of course!" A voice startled both royalties. "Your husband was excellent at arranging marriages for all of Thomas's brothers and sisters. And if you can't do it to, then there's no point in you being on the throne!" High King Jordan had quietly entered the room when he heard Narcissa's voice.

"So I'm only on the throne to arrange marriages?" Narcissa shrieked.

Jordan smiled and shook his head. "Your excellent at controlling the kingdom where you are, but Draco must be ready to take charge now because he is sixteen. If you were to die suddenly, he would have to marry. If he marries now, he and his wife to be can both learn to rule the kingdom."

Narcissa smiled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Thomas here. But he believes that Hermione will only marry for love."

"She told me herself!" Thomas broke in.

"Well, I don't care if it's for love or not!" Jordan boomed. "I saw the attraction that they had for each other tonight. You saw them kiss, and so did I!" both parents gasped. "They marry in three weeks!" Jordan ordered and left the room before either of the others could protest.

Narcissa turned to Thomas.

"I'm sorry. I would have been willing to wait. I just wanted them to get married to each other." She explained.

"I never thought I would see the day that my father would order me to do something so cruel." Thomas said, Narcissa's words not sinking in. "It's puppy love and he's making them marry. Nothing good can ever come of it." Shaking his head, he left the room.

Narcissa sighed. She shouldn't have done this. She shouldn't have made Harry make them kiss, shouldn't have forced the issue, she should have let the relationship take it's own course. She left the room.

As both parents walked to their rooms, they both decided the news could wait until the next day.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"_I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest declared. Hermione turned to look at her husband to find a ugly, twisted old man. He cackled happily. She shrieked. _

"_NO!" She gasped. _

"_Oh, yes!" the old man grinned madly. _

"_Who are you?" She cried. _

_The man looked momentarily surprised. _

"_I'm Draco, your husband." He said. _

"_NO!" She screamed. _And her scream woke her. She lay panting, sweat starting at her temples.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." She reassured herself.

A knock on the door brought her to a sitting position.

"Come in." she called quietly, but loud enough to be heard from the outside.

A darkened figure entered the room.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Draco." A voice answered. She studied the bent shadow. And remembered her dream.

"Get out!" She screamed. "Go!"

"Hermione, I only wanted-"

"GO!" she shrieked. "I don't want to see your face!"

With those words she picked up a pillow from her bad and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" He said angrily, but Hermione caught the hurt in his voice.

_What have I done? _She sobbed.

**And there you have it. The end. Just Kidding. That would be a horrible ending. **

**I'm kind of running out of ideas, but I do have the main story line. Please leave a review and a suggestion. Love you! **

**Bryt**


	17. MARRIAGE?

**Hey!!! Long time no write!!! I've absolutely loved the reviews I've gotten. **

**Congratulations to ****MsDracoMalfoy721 for being the 100****th**** reviewer!!!!!**

**Most of the reviews I got suggested that I skip to the part where Draco and Hermione are told. I agree. **

**And thank you irollam. I listened to your suggestions and I'm going to follow them in my own little way. If any of you readers/reviewers have any suggestions, I'm totally willing to listen!!!! PM me!! Okay, so on with the story!!!**

Third P.O.V.

"_**WHAT?!" **_Hermione shrieked, while Draco stared at his mother and Hermione's dad as though they were crazy.

"King Jordan has arranged the marriage of Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, to be married to you, Hermione Granger, daughter of me, Prince Thomas, also grand-daughter of King Jordan." Said Thomas calmly.

"You _**can't **_be serious!" Hermione said loudly.

"Oh, but he is." Said Narcissa with what Hermione thought was a touch of evil.

"NO!" She yelled. "I won't do it!" She suddenly realized that Draco wasn't protesting. "What's wrong with you? Why are you not complaining?" She hissed at him.

He looked at her blankly. Then he sighed and left the room. She followed him.

"Why are you agreeing with this?" She demanded.

"No matter how much we complain, they'll just make us do it. Why fight them when it will be no use?" Draco said quietly.

"Your crazy! Never in a thousand years will I marry you!" She said.

"And why not?" Draco turned around, facing her. Nearly causing her to run into him. "What is so wrong with me that you'll never marry me?" He demanded.

Hermione faltered in her hysterics. "I…"

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently. "Tell me now, or I'll make sure we are married."

"I…had a dream about you. Where we got married and you were an ugly old man." Hermione explained lamely.

"And that's it?" Draco asked skeptically. "Your afraid of me becoming an ugly old man once we're married? Hermione, that's pathetic."

He turned around and continued walking.

"And there's another reason." She called out to him.

He turned. "And what's that?"

"I'll only marry for love and I don't…love you." She hesitated as she said the last two words.

Draco's face crumbled. An expressionless mask came over his face.

"I see." He said stiffly. Then he turned on his heal and quickly walked away.

Hermione wanted to take the words back, even if they were true. She sighed and began walking toward the doors of the castle that led to the garden. A servant, carrying luggage, walked by her.

"Who's visiting?" she asked curiously.

"Prince Harry, Highness." He answered.

"Oh, thank you." She walked out into the garden. As she looked at the flowers, dying from winter, she came up with a wonderful idea. An idea that would help her escape from a unwanted marriage and making it so she would never have to worry about loving Draco again, as she had nearly fallen for him when he kissed her.

All she had to do was wait till tonight.

**Fun little cliffy for ya! Wonder what's going to happen? Make a guess!!! I'll bet'cha you'll get it wrong! Except irollam, of course you'll guess right!**

**Review and see ya later. If I get Five Reviews today, I'll update tomorrow! I have to get the reviews by tonight though, or they don't count!**

**Luv ya!**

**Celebrytie**


	18. Escape

**Hey, All!!! Hope it's going good for everyone!!!! **

**Let me see…**

**Life is Like a Novel- Your kind of correct on your guess!**

**MsDracoMalfoy721—Hmm, maybe she does and maybe she doesn't. And maybe he will, and maybe he won't.**

**Clarealexandrea—We shall see what she does. The running off with Harry is really close and somewhat correct.**

**sk8nhilly--- Well, she might use him a little…. And yes, let's hope she falls in love with Draco sooner or later!!**

**Anna—Your guess is correct. And I shall try to have Ron be in the story a little more. No promises though!**

**Silverstar's Shadow---Thanks! I love the help!**

**Isadora120---We shall see**

**irollam—Yes we are masterminds, aren't we? What would life be like if we weren't?**

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre--- Me? Make things evil? Stop telling people my true self! They won't read my stories anymore! (JK) Yes, haven't you ever faltered in your hysterics? I know I have. And I'm totally counting the days…that's, um… about a month from now. Couldn't you come any sooner???**

**Disclaimer: I really should put one of these more often!! I own my own little plot and I'm borrowing the characters! If I were making money off my stories, would I still be writing for your entertainment?**

**So here ya go!**

**If your name was not mentioned above, it's probably because you didn't review!!!(Hint, hint!)**

3 Person P.O.V.

Hermione tiptoed through the castle, hiding behind statues and ducking into doorways so as not to be seen by the few guards that marched past her. At last she reached the room she wanted to get to and turned the door handle. Making sure it didn't creak, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Then she half ran to the bed.

"Harry! Harry! Wake Up!" She shook the sleeping figure.

Harry mumbled something and rolled over.

"Harry! It's me! Hermione!" She whispered loudly and pulled off the blankets.

"Hey! It's cold! Close the door, Mother!" Harry said loudly.

"Shh! I'm not your mother! Wake up. NOW!!" Hermione lightly slapped him.

"I didn't mean to shout, Mother. I'm sorry. Yes, I'll close the door for you." Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood up. As he walked to the door, Hermione stuck out her foot and Harry sprawled out on the floor, making a loud thump.

"What am I doing on the floor?" Harry asked into the rug.

"Because you're closing the door because it's cold outside." Hermione whispered.

Harry flipped over onto his back and looked up at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?" He asked confused.

"Well, I was trying to wake you up. Finally, I succeeded. Are you really such a heavy sleeper?" she said, sitting down on his bed.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?" Harry stood and also sat on the bed.

"Did you hear the terrible news?" she asked.

"Um…no. I don't think so." He answered.

"I _have _to marry Draco." She mumbled.

"And let me guess, you don't want to?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"Don't you like him at all?"

"I don't…know." Hermione said, really flustered.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would help me run away. I really, really, don't want to marry him." Hermione pleaded.

"First, why don't you want to marry him?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't really love him. And I promised myself I would marry for love." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Was all Harry said. "You want me to help you run away?"

Hermione nodded.

He sighed. "Well, I'll only help you if you help me."

"I promise! I'll do anything! But we have to do it tonight!" Hermione looked extremely excited that Harry would actually help her.

"Ok. Do you remember at Draco's ball the girl I was dancing with?" he asked.

Hermione thought hard.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, she left as soon as the clock struck midnight. And I forgot to ask her name…and I was thinking, if your running away, you can help me find her. I mean, she might be anywhere!" Harry said.

"Boys." Hermione shook her head. "They always forget the most important things. Of course, I'll help you, Harry."

"Thanks. Meet me outside after you've packed then." Harry said, standing.

"Where outside?" Hermione asked, also standing.

"Outside my window." Harry said after a moment.

"Right. See ya." She walked out the door, closing it softly behind her and walked quickly back to her room. She grabbed a bag type of suitcase and filled it with her most peasant-ish looking dresses. She flung her cloak around her shoulders and then looked out her window.

She pulled it open and made a rope out of her bed sheets. It would be the only way to get out of the castle unnoticed, even if she would be noticed gone later on. She threw down her suitcase, hoping it wouldn't get ruined and then shimmied down the sheets.

With a huff, she reached the bottom and hurried around to the other side of the castle. It was a little scary walking around in the dark. The moon was on her side of the castle and it was so big she couldn't see anything on this side.

"Hermione?" She jumped and almost screamed at the sound of a voice.

"Who is it?" she asked fearfully.

"Me. Harry." The voice answered. Something touched her and she gripped Harry's hand firmly.

"I hope this is your hand I'm holding." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. It is." Harry said. "We're going to go to the stables and get the horses from the carriage I came in."

"Okay." Said Hermione. Soon they entered the stables and Harry saddled the horses of his choice.

"How do you know how to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Father made me learn." Harry answered.

Soon they were galloping out of sight of the castle. Away from Draco, away from a forced marriage, and away from a world that would soon start searching for them.

**Okay, I'm really sorry I didn't write more. I really would have, but my wrist hurts really badly and it's from typing. So I'm going to take a break and leave you.**

**How many of you were surprised? Tell me!**

**Bryt**


	19. Gone!

**Well, it must be time to update because I haven't gotten any more reviews. (Hint, hint) Where did we leave off? They were leaving and a search would start soon. Right!!! Here we go!**

Third Person

Draco rolled over and opened his eyes to the blinding sun shining through his window. Yawning, he sat up in bed. His stomach growled and he climbed out of bed, pulling on his robe. Five minutes later, he stumbled into the dining room.

"Draco, did you sleep in?" His mother asked sharply.

Draco nodded sleepily.

"Well, before you get any breakfast, go get Hermione; she hasn't gotten up yet either." She said.

Draco nodded and turned to leave. Then his eyes shot open. _Hermione. His wife-to-be. _Draco felt a jolt pass through him. He wasn't sure if he was excited or if he was nervous. Either one, his stomach felt funny. But maybe that was because he was hungry.

He knocked on Hermione's door loudly, hoping she would come out quickly. He was starving.

There was no answer.

He knocked again. "Hermione, wake up and come and eat." Again no answer. He turned the doorknob and poked his head into the room. The bed was made. But the closet was open and cloths were strewn about the room, on the floor and bed.

"Uh, Hermione?" He began to realize something and pang hit his heart. _Did she really not want to marry him so much she had run away? _He left the door open and ran back to the dining room.

"Mother! Thomas! Hermione ran away!" he yelled as he burst into the room.

Both parents stood. "What!?" Narcissa shrieked. While at the same time Thomas shouted, "RAN AWAY?" Draco nodded breathlessly. Narcissa and Thomas began shouting things, but Draco didn't listen. He turned and ran to his room, changed into riding cloths, and ran out to the stables.

He jumped onto his horse as soon as it was saddled. He made sure he had some money in the saddlebags. But he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was find Hermione. For some reason, he felt as though she was about to get into more troubles than she could handle.

**Sorry, guys, I really couldn't write more. I just had to put in a chapter before more action happens. I really think this chapter is lame. But as always, a story can't have all excitement.**

**Question: Who do you think Harry's 'Cinderella' is? Please tell me who you think it is in your review!!!!**

**I'll update next week, I promise! I might even update today! Again! If I get three reviews by the next time I check my email, which will be really soon! So review!!**

**Bryt!!**


	20. Deal's Done

**Well, that was annoying. I had to fix Microsoft Word 'cause someone messed it up. So ANNOYING!!!! Sorry I didn't update Saturday, I wasn't able to check my email until late that night, and my mom wanted me to get off the computer so I couldn't write more that day. Please forgive me. (Bows very low)**

**I want to say to all the people who guessed at Harry's 'Cinderella': "Um…Well, most of you were close, some of you had interesting ideas, and I'm not really sure if anyone was wrong. Read on and all will be revealed!!!"**

Third Person P.O.V.

Hermione and Harry dropped off their horses in exhaustion and led them to a hitching post. After tying them to the post, both teenagers stumbled into the inn/diner.

"Two rooms, please." Harry managed to say with out mumbling. He dropped five coins onto the counter.

"Yes, Harry." Said a gentle voice.

His eyes popped open. Behind the counter stood the girl. That beautiful, beautiful girl. The one who he had given his heart to.

The girl gathered the coins together and then came around the counter to help the royalty to their rooms. She showed Hermione her room first. She stumbled to the bed and was soon asleep. The girl then helped Harry to his room. Just as she was about to close the door on him, he turned.

"Wait. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ginny. We'll talk later. When you feel better." The girl closed the door and hurried downstairs, her heart beating wildly. She had thought she would never see the prince again. In fact, she had been sure she wouldn't. The only reason she had gotten to go was Prince Ron was her stepbrother and he had requested that she should go. So she was a half-princess, why couldn't she live in luxury like Ron? Because her stepfather wouldn't allow it, that's why.

"Hey, missy." A man at a table waved her down. "Who's that who came in here jest a few minutes ago?"

"Prince Harry and Princess Hermione." She answered without thinking.

"Thank ye kindly, miss." The man tipped his dirty hat and turned to his friends. Ginny continued on back to the counter. Soon she was busy serving people and she forgot about what the man had asked. She forgot everything but the man with black hair and green eyes. The one who had stolen her heart.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hermione rolled over and stood up. How had she gotten here? Oh, yes, on horses. Running away from marriage. A stab of guilt poked at her heart. She wasn't really running from Draco, she just didn't want to get married.

_**Ha! You are just afraid of a dream! **_A voice in her mind taunted her.

_Go away! I don't LOVE Draco! _She protested.

_**Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet.**_

_And when will I realize something that's not true?_

_**When the time comes for you to realize it.**_

Hermione shook her head. Her mind always seemed to talk in riddles. She changed into a peasantier dress. Then she tumbled down the stairs as she tripped over a cat. She landed in someone's arms.

"Ya aren't hurt, are ya now?" Asked a filthy man. The man she was holding onto. She pushed away and stood on her own two feet.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine." She walked quickly away.

She found Harry with the girl. They were laughing at something.

"Harry?" she said.

He turned and smiled. "Hermione, meet Ginny. This is the girl I was talking about." He cast a look at Ginny that clearly said he was in love. Hermione frowned.

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked.

Harry nodded and walked into an empty room with her.

"I'm in love, Hermione." He said dreamily.

"Yes, I noticed." She snapped.

"Well, our deals done. I helped you and you helped me." Harry said.

"But…" Hermione protested.

"Where else would you go?" Harry demanded coming of out 'dreamy mode'.

"Well…I…" Hermione sighed.

"You don't know!" Harry said. "Ginny said no one would find you here and so here you'll stay!"

"Well, I guess so. But any news of people searching here and I'm gone." She said.

"Fine by me." Harry shrugged. He turned to leave.

"How do you know you love her?" Hermione asked quietly. He turned back.

"I felt lonely without her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't imagine myself in life without her here by my side." He left the room.

Hermione sighed in relief. She had only thought about Draco when she thought about why she was running away. And that wasn't a lot. And she didn't really miss him. But she couldn't imagine her life without him. _He was always around, except those two years._ She thought. _No! That's not what I want to be thinking! _She decided to take a walk in the small woods around the inn. She stepped outside and began walking. The woods reminded Hermione of home. Real home. The one she had been raised in for fourteen years. She was so homesick she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

All at once a hand covered her mouth and an arm came around her.

"At last, I've got you!" A voice cackled.

**HA! How's that for a cliffy? Who do you think it is? You'll have had to read this chapter carefully to know who it is! That's a BIG clue!!!!**

**See ya 'round!**

**Bryt**


	21. Falling

**Ok, I've TWO dreams where I was Hermione and I got/had to marry Draco. Is that normal? Or is it just on my mind a lot? Does this happen to you?**

**So, I've been thinking about who kidnapped Hermione and you guys gave me some wonderful ideas. Thank you!**

**Here we go again!**

**3****rd**** Person**

Hermione tried to scream, but the hand that clasped her mouth prevented that. She struggled hard, but her captor picked her up and began walking.

"I've been watching you, Highness. And I think your downright pretty." He said as they walked through the woods.

Hermione couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded familiar. After a few minutes of struggling, she gave up. But then an idea crept into her head. She thrust her head back and hit the man's face. What was odd was she didn't hit a nose, but she did hit his face and she most certainly felt pain when her head connected with his..

"AH!" He dropped her and clutched his face. She didn't bother to see if she had done any damage, she ran. Branches caught at her dress and skin.

"Get her!" She heard the man howl behind her. _There were more of them?_ Hermione thought frantically. She turned her head around to see if anyone was chasing her. With her head turned, she didn't see what was ahead of her.

Her scream rang through the woods as she tumbled down the short cliff into a shallow ravine. She closed her eyes as she fell and then with a smack, her head struck a rock and her body splashed into the water. And darkness crept into her panicked head.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A man walked quickly towards the scream. Why did Voldemort always go after rich girls? They always got away with them never getting any ransom money. He climbed carefully down into the ravine and went to the girl. He had watched her fall. She probably had several broken bones and was drowning right now. But surprisingly enough, her head was above the water.

He carefully shook her, but she did not wake. Nothing looked broken. He couldn't lift her alone unless Voldemort wanted her dead. So he gave the wolf call. As he waited for others to come help him he stared down at the girl and wondered what she had done to deserve this.

**I just couldn't decide. I thinking either when she wakes up she has lost her memory or she's fine. I can't decide. Help me? Please? And so I have revealed Voldemort, is his name spelled right? And who do you think the other man is?**

**If I get eight or more reviews I'll update. Just to let you know, I've only been getting 7 each chapter. I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering if there are any new readers.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Bryt**


	22. Clueless

**Well, I'm not getting anymore reviews which means it's time to write another chapter. I found out something cool yesterday. In **_**The Rise Of the Black Wolf **_**(really good book. #2 though) it said that **_**Draco **_**in Latin means dragon. So now we all know what Draco's name means. Cool, huh? **

**It took me quite a while to decide who that man should be. And after much thinking (and agreeing and talking to irollam) I have figured this chapter out, so I hope you enjoy it and…sorry guys…if it's too short for your taste. **

3rd Person

"Ah, Remus **(SP?). **Looks as though you found the girl." Remus Lupin looked up to find his best friend, Sirius Black walking toward him. Behind his friend were two others, Severus Snape and Voldemort. That meant that Peter Pettigrew was back at the cave.

"Yes, I did. Luckily, she's unconscious." Remus somehow disagreed with what he had just said. It was really lucky. It was unlucky. Sirius and Snape leaned down and picked her up out the water.

"What's her name, Voldemort?" Snape asked.

"That, my friends, is the Royal Highness Hermione." Voldemort hissed.

Remus looked up sharply. Hermione? Thomas's long-lost daughter?

"What's she doing out here?" Sirius asked as he and Snape began to carry her toward the cave.

"Who knows?" Voldemort said as he walked behind them. "But while she's here we can use her for our own good."

Remus shuddered. Soon they reached the cave and he was put in charge of watching Hermione.

It was after snores filled the cave that Sirius made his way over to him.

"I don't like this band of…ransomers." He whispered.

"Neither do I." Remus answered. "But we need to get them to trust us before we can turn them in to the king."

"We have the king's daughter." Sirius stated. "What if he thinks we did it on purpose or something?"

"There has to be a reason she's out here. I'm going to report to him tomorrow anyway. I'll just tell him then." Remus said.

"That's fine. I'll stay and make sure no one else harms her. Especially Voldemort. That man is disgusting, in a sick way." Sirius looked a little green as he said this.

Just then, the girl moved. She rolled over, groaning softly. Her eyes opened and she stared at them with wide eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" Both men startled at the last question and looked at each other.

Didn't she know who she was?

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Draco reined his horse in next to the hitching post and tied his horse to it. He was exhausted. Swear was gathered at his forehead. His blond hair stuck to the sides of his face. He slowly made his way into the inn. His eyes were ready to slide shut and his head pounded. He was so tired.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" A voice way too familiar made his eyes snap open.

"Harry! Where is she?" He asked, coming in front of his friend. His eyes took in the girl next to Harry. "And what are you doing with Ron's sister?"

Harry looked down at the girl next to her.

"You can explain later." He told her gently and her face dropped in relief. Harry looked back at Draco.

"I believe Hermione went for a walk." He said.

Draco nodded quickly and raced outside, only to rush back in.

"Where?" he asked breathlessly.

"The woods." Ginny said. Again Draco ran out.

"Hermione?" He shouted into the woods.

The only thing that answered him was a wolf whistle and that was enough for him to turn around and gather a search party.

**HAHA! Short and sweet, and cool, if I do say so myself. I'm excited to read your reviews! I expect 10 reviews. If I only get 8 I might review. But I would like 10.**

**What would you guys think if I were to make a sequel to this story? Would you like that? What would you want it to be about?**

**See ya all later!**

**Bryt**


	23. The EndFor Now

**I just came home from a beautiful school concert (SING irollam!!!) Not many of you had time to review on the last chapter, I'm still happy to read them!! Welcome firetiger07! It's great to have you with us!**

**Thank you to Anna and firetiger07 for convincing me I should a sequel, believe me, I will! Did I tell you guys I got a mood ring? So cool! **

**The sequel will be more from Draco's POV. If you notice, this story's focused on Hermione. This will probably be the ending chapter or the next one will be the last one. So let's get on with da story!**

**Oh, yeah. Did everyone get what Remus and Sirius are up to?**

As You Know…3rd Person!

"What do you mean you don't know who you are?" Sirius demanded.

Remus nudged him. "She _did _hither head, you know. Most likely pretty hard."

"Oh, yeah." Sirius looked sheepish.

Hermione sat up. "So who am I?" she asked.

Both men looked at each other. Remus looked at Hermione.

"Hang on." He said. He pulled Sirius out of her hearing range. "Should we tell her?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. He tapped his chin as he thought.

"Ya know, I heard that she was engaged to Prince Draco." Sirius said.

"Prince Draco? Wait here." Remus said. I hurried over to Hermione.

"Have you ever heard of Prince Draco?" he asked.

A look of thoughtful fear came into her eyes. "I have heard the name before." She whispered.

"Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so."

"That's all I wanted to know." Remus said. "Why don't you go to sleep?" He went back to Sirius and told him what she had told him.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go find him. He's sure to be looking for her." Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "Get going now before anyone else wakes up." Sirius nodded and left. The moonlight cast out his figure, making him a shadow in the dark night.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Draco held a torch in front of him as he searched wildly around him for Hermione. A noise caught his attention, and he turned toward it, putting his free hand close to his sword.

"Who's there?" He asked into the darkness.

"I'm Sirius Black. I work for the Prince Thomas." A voice said and a man stepped into the light of Draco's torch.

Draco relaxed. "And what is your business?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Prince Draco."

"I am he." Draco said.

"Come with me." The man turned and Draco followed closely, avoiding branches and bushes. The man turned suddenly. "Stay here." Then disappeared into a tick surrounding of trees.

_What did Sirius Black need with him? _He wondered as he waited. Thick rustling came from the grove of trees and three figures stepped out. One was Sirius Black, another man, and…could it be?

"Hermione." He breathed. She was safe.

The man pushed Hermione forward. And Draco came the rest of the way to meet her. Sirius took the torch from Draco and then Draco took her in his arms. Now that she was safe in his arms, he knew he loved her. He loved her so very much.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back. "And who are you to miss me?" Draco stared at her in disbelief. After all she'd been through, she _still _didn't want to marry him. He released her, almost pushing her away.

"If you're still that way, then fine. I won't marry you." He said coldly and then grabbing his torch, he walked away from the small group. Tears burned in his eyes, and he let them fall. His heart was broken. Torn and chewed up. He would go back, tell Thomas where his daughter was and then break the engagement. And then he would forget all about her. And what she'd done to tear his heart from him.

The End

**Was that sad or what? I think this is going to be the end of this book. I will write a sequel. I promise. I hope to start it tomorrow. I hope you leave a big long review or I might make you wait for the sequel… cruel, huh?**

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading this, and look forward to reading the sequel: _Healing Of The Heart _Like the name? Wonderful.**

**Leave a review!**

**Your friend, and star**

**Celebrytie Foraire.**

**You know how I sign my name Bryt sometimes? Well, Star Bryt! Get it?**


	24. THANK YOU! READ IT!

**Hey guys! It's me again!! Your little star hoping to shine brightly when she's older!**

**Before I begin writing the sequel (I know, your all thinking "Oh, great a really long author's note!") I want to thank each of the following:**

**irollam**

**Intricacy**

**Britty**

**jjjjohn-jjohn**

**asianchick8373**

**sixteesecake**

**AmeliaRose**

**lost-in-the-world**

**firetiger07**

**Ashley-In-Wonderland**

**werewolfinlove**

**WinnieThaPoo92**

**Isadora120**

**Lauredilian(sorry, the L wouldn't stay lowercase!)**

**Life Is Like A Novel**

**DracosPhoenix16**

**Clarealexandrea(wouldn't stay lowercase!)**

**turbyhurby288**

**Friendorfoesnape**

**Devilchild93**

**bianca-the-pirate**

**eoreos**

**ReviewsGalore**

**Jousting Elf With A Sabre**

**hermy permy**

**abc123unknown**

**anythestpony**

**2booklover4**

**Ninga Monkey-jellybeans**

**IamHPfan(wouldn't stay lowercase)**

**DramioneLuver25**

**greysluver13**

**Rocket launcher trombone**

**BookWurm23**

**MsDracoMalfoy721**

**kadathewildmage**

**lykomigosh23**

**sk8nhilly**

**Silverstar's Shadow**

**anna **

**DracoFan2284**

**describedv**

**I have to thank you guys, even if you only reviewed once. I loved all your reviews and you can't believe how special they made me feel! I never really thought I was a good writer and you guys changed my mind! I plan on being a writer someday and am working on a story as it mentions in my profile and well, I hope you guys find it out there someday. If I knew what to call it, I would tell you guys so you could look for it. And I don't really want to give you my name. But I might when it's actually published. But for now, you guys just have to read the ones I put on FanFiction. **

**I love you guys, in that sweet sisterly way. **

**Please read my other stories:**

**Baby, It's Cold Outside-A D/H Christmas story**

**He Died A Hero-A poem for Boromir LOTR**

**Get Over It-You can read if you want to, but I'm not going to finish it.**

**The Prince And The Pauper's upcoming sequel:**

**Healing Of The Heart-How Hermione gets Draco back.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Celebrytie Foraire**


End file.
